1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for printing an image on a printing medium.
2. Background Technology
With printers that are used as printing devices, printing is carried out by discharging ink onto a printing medium from a printing head. In addition to colored inks, white inks having light shielding characteristics and metallic inks having special gloss are discharged from printing heads onto printing media (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-50555 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.